


Kingsman Tailors

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [13]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Kingsman Spies are also Kingsman Tailors, M/M, National Sewing Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: In his downtime, that which it is, Harry likes to sew. He gives Eggsy a few lessons





	Kingsman Tailors

**Author's Note:**

> For National Sewing Month: https://nationaldaycalendar.com/national-sewing-month-september/

“What are you doing?”

“I thought that would be obvious Eggsy,” Harry answered, not looking up from his task. “I’m mending my suit.”

“Why? Couldn’t you take it to someone to fix it?”

“I could,” Harry agreed, setting down the suit jacket he had been working on. “But I find it soothing.”

Eggsy considered this for a moment. “Teach me,” he said, leaning in.

Harry chuckled. “Alright,” he said with a fond smile. “Hold on a moment while I gather a few things.”

Eggsy did, and the two men spent the rest of the night like that, Harry gently instructing Eggsy how to sew, and Eggsy learning eagerly, if not quickly.

* * *

“What do you mean two months?” Eggsy groaned. “I’ll die of boredom before then.”

“You should have thought of that before you took your jacket off and got shot four times,” Harry said crisply. “You’re lucky I’m not making you stay in bed the whole time.”

“But desk duty?” Eggsy whined, putting Harry in mind of Daisy when she didn’t get a toy she wanted.

“There is another option,” Merlin put in. “Edwin has been looking for a hand around the shop.”

Harry considered it for a moment before turning to Eggsy. “What do you think my boy?” he asked. “It’s your choice.”

“Sounds like fun,” Eggsy agreed. “Better than desk duty for two months at least.”

“You say that now,” Merlin said with a smirk. “You haven’t worked with him yet.”

* * *

“How was the shop love?” Harry asked, surprisingly having gotten home before Eggsy.

“Fantastic!” Eggsy exclaimed, all but bubbling with excitement. “Edwin’s a fantastic bloke, I learned a lot today.”

“So you’re not going to die before the two months are up?” Harry teased.

“Nope,” Eggsy agreed. 

“Well that’s good love,” Harry smiled. “Dinner’s ready.”

Harry smiled, leading the way into the kitchen where two plates were already waiting for the two men to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Kingsman, not beta'd


End file.
